Bonnie and Damon unexpected couple
by Lilly032
Summary: Bonnie is trying to move on but Damon needs a distraction and a friend will Bonnie find something she didn't know she needed? Or will Damon's heart be broken again?


Bamon Fan fiction by  
Lilly032 Chapter 1 Damon's Point Of View It  
was over Elena choose Stefan and I hated him for it he is my brother and as  
Elena said as push comes to shove I always help him out but I resent him for  
being good because I wish on some level I could be good without people  
expecting it. I sighed as I took the shot of Bourbon down my throat. I  
compelled the waiter at the Grill to keep pouring me drinks and to keep his  
mouth shut. I heard before I saw someone sit next to me. I turned to see Bonnie  
Bennet, Oh my day couldn't get any better. "What are you doing here, and have  
you come to annoy me?" I  
saw her emerald eyes roll heavenward "Not everything is about you Damon even if  
you think it is." "Why so pouty Witchy or can't you conjure your own happiness?"  
She rolled her eyes again "Well let's see my boyfriend is dead, so is my Grams,  
my dad is almost never around, you turned my mother into a vampire, and to top  
it all off I have no idea where I'm going to college. So other than that my  
life if just peachy." I  
couldn't help but feel a bit remorseful for all pain I'd caused her with her  
grandmother, her mother and Jeremy. I was a little drunk "I am sorry Bonnie I  
don't ever say things like this but I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you."  
She looked at me with her head held high "I don't care what you say you do  
things and don't think how they affect other people." She got up and left. I  
took another shot of Bourbon and went after her. Chapter 2 Bonnie's Point Of  
View I was on my  
way to my car of course my luck has to be horrible because the one night I want  
to forget about everything I run into the one person I despise. I get out my car  
keys and unlock the door but before I can step in I'm whirled around into  
someone's arms and I see the crystal blue eyes of Damon Salvatore. "What the  
hell do you want Damon?" He smirked and then his face became serious. "Are you  
saying witchy you don't accept my apology?" I stared at him like he was crazy. "You followed me out here for that  
I don't have time for this I'm leaving." He pulled my arm back and I gave him a  
brain aneurysm "No I don't real people don't force someone to accept an apology  
you have to act like a human before someone can treat you like one." His face  
went blank and he let me go. I stepped into my car and drove home as I was  
driving I heard My Immortal by Evanescence which was my song with Jeremy I  
could feel the tears about to spill from my eyes and drove home as quickly as I  
could. I got home and  
made a pot of tea Caroline had been here she left a note_ Bonnie I came here looking for you to make sure you're alright haven't  
seen you for a while get some rest this weekend is the annual Lockwood party  
Tyler's throwing it because his parents are dead we all should be there to  
support him Caroline._ I took a shower and let the hot water cascade down my  
body and take all my pain and stress away. As I climbed into bed I wondered why  
Damon apologized I realized I didn't care but I had a feeling this wasn't the  
end. Chapter 3 Damon's Point Of View I went back to  
the Salvatore residence and could hear Elena and Stefan in bed moaning and  
grunting. I couldn't stand it so I grabbed my bottle of Jack Daniels and went  
to the one place I knew would be quiet the cemetery I sat on Alaric's grave and  
Bonnie's words ran through my mind "You have to act like a human for people to  
treat you like one." I sat there and couldn't think about anything else.  
Katherine never said anything like that to me because she was too selfish and  
vain to care about anything besides herself. Elena  
set me straight on occasion but never with brutal honesty that shook me to my  
core. It scared me never had I Damon Salvatore felt so vulnerable. I was a  
vampire I shouldn't feel like this, like someone had punched a stake through  
me. I was going to deal with this feeling and take it straight to the source  
Judgy Bennet I would deal with her as soon as I got some sleep. Chapter 4 Bonnie's Point Of View I woke up to a  
nice type of silence, I wasn't happy persay but it was enough to get me through  
the weekend I would end up going to the Lockwood party by myself Elena would be  
there with Stefan, Caroline would be there with Tyler and I would be there alone  
the pain of losing Jeremy was coming to my chest I got up and stretched before  
I went to brush my teeth. "You have on very cute pjays witchy." I whirled  
around to see Damon standing in my bedroom leaning against the wall next to the  
window. "What do you want Damon?" He  
smirked "Not even going to ask how I got in?" I rolled my eyes "I would have  
but then I saw the open window open and solved that one all own my own again  
what are you doing here?" He smirked again I had a mind to give him an aneurysm  
and wipe that smirk right off his face. He could probably tell what I was  
thinking and put his hands in front of him in defense. "I just came to offer a peace offering  
between you and me" I rolled my eyes wasn't in the mood to play Damon's mind  
games "And breaking and entering qualifies as a peace offering on what planet  
is that?" He sighed "I wanted to ask you to the Lockwood party." I raised my  
eyebrows what angle was he working? "Why would you do this what are you trying  
to do?" He frowned "I thought you're going through a hellish time and so am I  
we could go to this party as the friends we kind of are." I must  
have had skeptical look on my face because Damon drew a breath "Look Bonnie" It  
was the first time in a long time that he used my name "I just think that it  
would be good for both of us Caroline and her wolf will be there together and  
so will Stefan and Elena you and I will be the only people there without dates  
even the quarterback has a date." I  
stared stunned I must really be out of it if Matt is dating and I didn't know "Who's  
Matt taking?" He rolled his crystal blue eyes "He's taking Rebekah, anyway  
Bonnie my point is I think we could be friends and go to this together."


End file.
